The popular use of toilet paper after a bowel movement does not remove all the human's waste from a person's body. In fact, the action of wiping with toilet paper actually spreads waste over the area that was wiped leaving an unpleasant odor and potentially causing other health issues. This should not be glossed over because common sense dictates leaving surface waste material on your body can only be hazardous.
Just using more toilet paper does not fix the problem since excessive amounts of toilet paper can cause uncomfortable skin abrasions. Excessive use of toilet paper is also a waste of paper which can become expensive over time. In addition, excessive amounts of toilet paper can cause a toilet to become clogged and need to be separately cleaned.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.